In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,331, which was issued Mar. 6, 1979, to the assignee of the present invention, a radio receiver IF amplifier is disclosed along with a signal level meter circuit. This integrated circuit (IC) construction is useful in AM radio receivers that employ an AGC circuit to provide a controlled output. In an FM receiver it is desirable that the IF amplifier acts as a signal limiter at some threshold that is relatively low. Ideally this kind of IF amplifier will limit the output amplitude at an input signal level that approaches the receiver noise limit. While limiting IF amplifiers are known, their operation is ordinarily not very well suited to signal level metering.